Diagnostic and therapeutic ultrasound catheters have been designed for use inside many areas of the human body. In the cardiovascular system, two common diagnostic ultrasound methods are intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) and intracardiac echocardiography (ICE). Typically a single rotating transducer or an array of transducer elements is used to transmit ultrasound at the tips of the catheters. The same transducers (or separate transducers) are used to receive echoes from the tissue. A signal generated from the echoes is transferred to a console which allows for the processing, storing, display, or manipulation of the ultrasound-related data.
IVUS catheters are typically used in the large and small blood vessels (arteries or veins) of the body, and are almost always delivered over a guidewire having a flexible tip. ICE catheters are usually used to image the chambers of the heart and surrounding structures. Commercially-available ICE catheters are not designed to be delivered over a guidewire, but instead have distal ends which can be articulated by a steering mechanism located in a handle at the proximal end of the catheter. Examples of ICE catheters include ones provided by EP Medsystems (ViewFlex™ Intracardiac Ultrasound Deflectable catheter) and Siemens/ACUSON (AcuNav™ Ultrasound Catheter). Both the ViewFlex and the AcuNav catheters utilize a linear array of multiple transducer elements, e.g., 64 elements, at their tips.
The large number of signal channels present in the cables connecting an ICE catheter transducer assembly to a controller console raises substantial design challenges. Interconnecting a cable from the non-sterile field to an ICE catheter assembly handle should be accomplished using a connector assembly that, in addition to maintaining the sterile field, provides: low engagement/mating force, reliable alignment/mating of corresponding signal leads, and a secure connection after mating. These objectives are supplemented by additional objectives such as: small size, low mass, durability (multiple mate/de-mate cycles), low cost, complete coverage/sealing of contacting wires, and simple mating action.